Girl Meets Love
by FictionalFan456
Summary: When Lucas finally has "his moment" with Riley will it bring them closer? And of it does what will happen in the future if they remain a couple? Will dating come with so much struggles in the relationship that they have to say goodbye? Lucas/Riley with a background pair of Maya/Farkle... MY FIRST FANFICTION GIVE IT A SHOT! I DONT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. A Restless Night

_**I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF GIRL MEETS WORLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

**Riley's POV-**

I was lying awake thinking of him. Ever since I saw him I felt something I never had before, a rapid beating in my heart, and a deep pit in my stomach _screaming _to be filled. It's been a month since Lucas told me that he was going to have his moment, AND IM STILL WAITING! Am I ever going to get a moment from him? Or will I just be another girl who has fallen for Lucas Frier?

**Lucas's POV-**

I couldn't sleep, I was to busy thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow before Mr. Matthews class. I was FINALLY going to have MY moment with Riley... And I had it all planned out. After tomorrow I was hoping that Riley Matthews would finally be my Girlfriend.

**What did you think? My FIRST Fanfiction! Was it ok?! R&R! Thanks!**


	2. The Moment

**Riley's POV-**

I walk into school with Maya and Farkle. Maya and I are usually the first people here (along with my dad) but since Maya and Farkle are dating now they have practically have been inseparable! As we sit on the floor and wait for the people to start flood the halls Maya and Farkle start to have a deep, passionate make-out session. I get disgusted and walk away, to find Lucas looking really nervous, I didn't even know he was here. "Hey", I said to him he turns around and gives me a smile that makes my knees weak. "Hey, I've been waiting for you!" He said "What do you-" He quickly grabs my hand and heads for the janitors closet. "Lucas, what are you doing?" I say confused. Lucas gets close to me and I can smell his cologne that makes me giddy inside, "I'm having my moment", he says as he puts his hand on my face very gently and plants a gentle kiss on my lips! I felt as though I was going to explode! "What was- you- what?" I say. Just as I was going to attempt to speak again he says " Riley Matthews, I fell for you the moment we met, and not a moment goes by that I don't think about you!" I was completely shocked! I never knew he liked me back! I was feeling all these emotions when he interrupts my thoughts by saying- "Riley Matthews will you be my girlfriend?" " YES!" I shriek with happiness we kiss again and walk out of the Janitors closet walking hand and hand to see Maya, Farkle, and my Father. All with faces of pure confusion...

**So what did you think of chapter 2?! R&R! GOODNIGHT!**


	3. An Argument

**Lucas's POV-**

The way was looking at us I knew something was going to happen. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" screamed at me. I didn't know what to do "Nothing sir, I just wanted Riley to know how I felt about her, I know it upsets you so if you never want to see me again with her I understand." Maya and Farkle had already left, probably because it was to uncomfortable for them. on the other hand was redder than a tomato in spring. "YOU-" "DAD!" Riley yelled at her father, and it quickly got both of our attentions. " I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO ALWAYS CONTROL ME, I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES AND BE MY OWN PERSON!" "SO ME AND LUCAS WILL CONTINUE DATING UNTIL _WE DECIDE OTHERWISE!" _

**RILEY'S POV- **

I saw the look on my dad's face, pure hurt. I could not believe what I had just said! It came out and I couldn't stuff it back into my mouth. I felt terrible for yelling but it was all I could think of doing... Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and we all got to class.


	4. The After Math

**Riley's POV- (2 week time skip)**

The next few days we were known as the power couple of the whole school! Me and Lucas always double dated with Maya and Farkle. The days we were spending were like bliss with him just holding me in his arms! I never wanted him to let go, and for some reasons I knew he wouldn't...

**So what did you think? I know my chapters are short but I will be posting a bunch of them so I'd rather have a story with a lot of short chapters then barely any long chapters... Thanks again! R&R!**


	5. Trouble

**Riley's POV- ( 3 year time skip) **

I stare at the clock as it slowly changes from 11:59 to 12:00. IM FINALLY 15! I'm so excited! But I am also thinking that me and Lucas have been going out for almost 3 years! I think that it is just crazy! I'm thinking about it when I hear my window open. I thought it was Maya but it was Lucas. "Happy Birthday, Riles!" He says as he picks me up and spins me around! I giggle but I try not to be loud. "Shh, it's 12:00, I'm supposed to be asleep!" "Oh well sorry", he says as he pins me to the wall. We start to have a make out session and a really passionate one with lost of hard kisses. He touches my upper thigh! It tickles but I try not to laugh. Then without a peep my dad walks in and I know this is about to get bad...

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?! Read on to find out!**


	6. Throwing Punches

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own girl meets world or any of the character**

**Cory's POV-**

I heard a slam in Riley's room so I got out of bed and rushed over there. I heard lips smacking and moaning and I was FURIOUS! It was 12:30 in the morning on a school night! Why was she with Lucas at a time like this?! I went in and I see them practically on top of each other! And if that wasn't enough his hand was way to high for my liking! I didn't know what to do! I was never this angry before!

"GET INTO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" I scream as the stop what they are doing and run into the hallway but not before I give Lucas a mean glare.

"What are you doing?!" I scream as I look at Riley, she has 2 hickies on her neck and I'm even more furious! I need to punch something. I look at Lucas, and before even thinking I punch him. He falls to the floor, I don't know how to react. I feel terrible, but worse of all he isn't getting up...

**Riley's POV-**

"DAD HOW COULD YOU?!" I'm balling my eyes out, waiting for Lucas to get up... My dad is just looking at Lucas not knowing what to do. Auggie or Mom haven't woken up yet, and I want them to. Lucas finally looks at me and says "What happens Riles?" I smile, kiss him and tell him. I look at dad with pure anger... I mouth to him "apologize" "I'm so sorry Lucas." Then Lucas says " I have to go" "Wait Lucas don't- " he was already gone. That's when I noticed mom standing in the door way not saying a word.. I lunged at my father, when mom stepped in and blocked me. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I didn't know what else to say... I cried in my room and I never wanted to talk to my dad again...


	7. At school

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

**Lucas's POV-**

I woke up with a pounding headache and my eye was killing me. I got dressed and went down stairs, my parents gasped at the sight at my eye. "What happened?" My mom said. I didn't know what to say but it was going to have to be a lie, "Last night I was coming down stairs when I tripped and hit my eye on the corner of the step." This was the first time I lied to my mom. "Well start eating and when you finish go to school", then she hands me a pair of sunglasses, "Wear these today." I grabbed a piece of toast and started to walk to school.

**Riley's POV-**

I walked into school with Maya and Farkle(yes they are still dating)like any normal day except I haven't talked to my dad since last night. He keeps apologizing but I'm not listening. This morning he was practically begging me for my forgiveness but I never said a word to him.

I was waiting for Lucas and I see him with big sunglasses on, probably to cover his black eye my father gave him. I rush over to him, "Hey, are you ok, how is your eye?" He turns and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, then he takes of the sunglasses to reveal his black eye. It looks bad, I touch it and he winces. "Sorry", "it's ok, it hurts but not a lot, it's just-" then Maya and Farkle come by. "Wow Texas, that's some shiner you got there!" Maya says as I nudge her. "Ow, well anyways I'm gonna go, get an early start on the day she says sarcastically.

**Cory's POV-**

Riley still hasn't talked to me, I keep apologizing but she just stays silent. Why did I do that?! I'm walking getting to my class and I get stopped with Maya, alone. "Hello , I know what you did to Lucas."

How could she have known? "How did you know?" I say. She smirks mischievously, " I didn't, until now, but don't worry i won't tell."

**How was chapter 7? Have any tips? Also I'm doing another story! It's a Kickin' it and Glee crossover called Kickin' it joins Glee! R&R!**


	8. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I made a new fanfiction for fellow gleeks, and kickin' it lovers! It's called Kickin' It joins Glee! I just published it so it might not be on the site until 4-8 hours! **

**It would mean a lot if you were to read it! PM for any new ideas for either story's! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or kickin' it**


	9. The end

**Cory's POV-**

It's been 5 weeks and I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did! Even though Riley forgave me a few days after I punched Lucas, I still feel guilty. Lucas even forgave me!

When Lucas forgave me I gave him my blessing to be with my daughter and he told me how he would never hurt her of do anything else to her that would upset me.

I knew that I would never be okay that my daughter is dating and doing other things with boys. But I knew she was doing them with the right person. And I was okay with that.

**THATS THE END OF MY FIRST FANFICTION! Thank y'all for all of y'all's support! R&R! THANK YOU!**


End file.
